vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
121743-just-a-quick-tip-for-everyone
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- It's not, and it never was. It's been that way since Closed Beta. I've know about this item since closed beta. | |} ---- ---- It DOES NOT share a cooldown with medishot, it doesn't share a cooldown with any other item in the game. If you look at the very first screenshot it shows it doesn't get affected by medishot cooldown. 1365 extra health additional to your medishot isn't worth it? 5632+1365=6997(Expert) 8096+1365=9461(adventus) It's worth the effort considering its damn near free and shares no cooldown with any other items. | |} ---- 1365 health is nothing in the raids I'm doing. 9461? That's not even enough to survive the incoming blow on certain bosses. So IN MY OPINION, it's not enough to invest money in if there's no higher version. | |} ---- lol. "In the raids I'm doing" I dunno helps in datascape, not sure what raids you're doing then.(oh right, just barely clearing GA...) 15 silver is SO MUCH GOLD OH MY GOODNESS. It's pretty much a free extra 1365 boost on your medishot NOPE NOT WORHT IT, disregard tip that would help a lot of people out. While you're at it, might as well ditch the medishots with that logic. Edited February 25, 2015 by BusterCasey | |} ---- 1365 health is nothing in any raid you're doing. The damage from most trash packs or bosses far exceeds that. Example would be Phage Maw: Double bombs can deal up to 26k damage on people. If you're below 10k damage from getting hit by his "flower", then whatever potion you use at that point will not make you survive the double explosion incoming. Only thing that get's you through there is receiving sufficient heals, or be in the healing range. Other example is the Ohmna fight. Taking up to 4000 damage per tick. So whether the additional 1653 health is added or not, 3 ticks will still take you down. In dungeons and adventures or simply when leveling these potions are great and provide sufficient healing to get through something. In raid, nope. Not worth to take along. Edited February 25, 2015 by BusterCasey | |} ---- Just wait till datascape. | |} ---- ---- ---- Can I like a post more than once somehow? Wish I could. | |} ---- ---- I think that every forum in the history of the internet needs have this statement in their code of conduct.... XD | |} ---- ---- ---- Looks like NPrime. | |} ---- ---- Or let's take another example when you are under heavy pounding and you are healed just about 1300 hp less than you would need to survive the next fatal blow. It's not about this 1300 hp in itslef, it's about that every little bit of help counts and can mean the edge to save your life. | |} ---- +1. Some people don't understand the concept of progression. A month ago, in WoW, I was doing Imperator and survived an AE with literally double digit HP (in a game where you have 250-300k HP). If just one of my items was a couple ilvls lower, I would have been dead. That extra little bit of HP kept me alive and kept the attempt going. Yes, yes, maybe I could have done something else not to get into that situation of the edge of death, but it happened, and that situation happens in progression. Shoot, just a couple days ago the world second guild doing Blackhand in WoW failed on their last attempt of last week's lockout by 0.1% HP. I'm sure everyone was giving it their all, but if someone wasn't, if someone hadn't used a rune on that attempt, that very well might have been what caused the wipe. A serious raider would take a long time to forgive themselves for slacking in such a way. | |} ---- NPrimeplates. yes. This! | |} ---- ---- ---- Isn't it about time you make one? I love all the other addons you made so I know I'd love your nameplate as well ;) | |} ----